happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Who Will Stop The Raymond?
Who Will Stop The Raymond is a HTFF episode. Starring *Raymond *Raymond's Dad *Generic Tree Friends Featuring *Sunset *Ludwig *Raymond's Mom Appearances *Mime *Kendall *Emojie *Greasy *Big Buck Plot Sunset and Raymond appear to stuck on a hot air balloon, going through a dangerous storm. Sunset tries to confront Raymond, as she freaks out. Sunset wonders why Raymond is acting this why as Raymond begins to tell the story, as she mentions it started all the way back when she lived in New Zealand. Cuts to Raymond, as a small young child. She has completed her latest drawing and goes to show her parents. She shows her parents in the car factory, while Raymond's Mom finds it sweet, Raymond's Dad doesn't seem care and ends up burning it with his cigarette. Raymond is now upset, as his father doesn't seem to care. As she/he tries to go back her room, she/he ends up tripping and falls one of the machines, thus end up cutting her forehead, she/he ends up crying. Later Raymond was revealed she to get stitches, As he shows Ludwig this. Ludwig then reveals he's starting to worry about Raymond, Raymond is confused and Ludwig tells her their's a reason why had to say in the room. Raymond is still confused so he goes downstairs and begins to hear her parents arguing in the shadows. Her dad reveals he never wanted her because the stitches costed them a lot of money, while Raymond's Mom argues that she never wanted to be with her in the first place, Raymond rushes back to the room Ludwig is at, and Ludwig says "Told You So". Cuts to the next day, Raymond's parents reveal their separating and Raymond's Mom says she can only take one kid with her, Raymond tries to offer herself, but her dad, says he should take Ludwig as he wants to "bon with her" (in reality, he just wants to abuse her). Raymond's Mom glares at him and leaves with Ludwig as Raymond is upset that she will never see her brother again, and will be forced to be with a cruel father. Later on, Raymond's Father wants to show her something, he reveals he found a quicker way to produce cars, Raymond is shown confused as her dad comes and shows her the new factory witch is shown to kill and crush various robots and use the body parts for the cars. Raymond calls out her dad for being extremely cruel, Raymond's Dad ignores her and eventually decides to pull out a pair of pilers and pull out her buck teeth, to get her to shut up. Raymond cries form the pain, as her father thinks he did a good job. The next day, Raymond is being driven to school since it's parents day. Raymond tells her dad to not to mess things about, his dad promises. Cuts to the class where it's Raymond's turn and she shows off her dad, when her dad begins to speak he ends up making blatant lies about her being a huge brat, Raymond tries to call her out but her dad keeps on embarrassing her, eventually Raymond snaps throws a globe at her dad, and begins brutally beating her dad with other school supplies until the teacher calls the comes and she is taken away. Later, Raymond is shown in a mental hospital, as she cries about how unfair her life is. She gets a phone form Ludwig telling him how he's worried, Raymond says she's fine and Ludwig reveals their mother had disappeared, and Ludwig is living with a foster parents until mom is found, and then Raymond will attempt he will visit tree town, if it's he last thing he does. She jumps into the laundry cart as it begins to roll down the halls. She later jumps into a smaller laundry basket and begins to carry it out, while making sure she isn't noticed. Then he notices a crazy clown patient with tons of balloons. She manages to take the balloons form the clown and tie them to the laundry basket. The basket takes flight as Raymond pushes it out the window. Later. Raymond happily managed to escape the insane asylum unharmed. She is happy, as she leaves New Zealand and manages to float wherever the basket takes her. This is until a storm strikes, as Raymond begins to freak out. Lighting begins to strike her, she manages to be okay even if lighting destroyed some of the balloons. She curls up into a ball and waits to this to be over. Eventually she wakes up and finds herself at a place called Tree Town. She walks the streets hoping to find her brother, goes to through various deer friends (Mime, Kendall, Emojie, Greasy, Buckley and Big Buck) but none of them are his brother. That is until he bumps into Ell (pre-electricity form) and is accuses the boy of being weird and calls her brother to pummel him, however it is shown that Ludwig is indeed her brother, and Raymond is so happy to finally meet her brother, after a long journey. Cuts back to present day, where the balloon has come to a stop and Raymond reveals she's happy to be here, until she trips and causes Sunset to gasp, as Raymond gets up she freaks out at how she received another scar. Moral *"There is Always Someone Their in your Darkest Timea" Deaths None (unless counting all robots destroyed to make cars.) Injuries *Raymond receives two scars. One in the past and one in the present. *Raymond's buckteeth are pulled out with a pair of pilers. *Raymond's dad is heavily beaten with school supplies. Trivia *This episode is an adaption of a Thunder and Friends episode, also featuring Raymond. **YSK wasn't going to make, but decided to so anyways, since he doesn't post TAF episodes publicly anyways. *The title is a reference to Creedence Clearway Revival's song Who Will Stop The Rain. *This episode can be considered as a bottle episode, seeing how Raymond, Ludwig, Sunset and Ell are the only named characters who have roles, beyond none speaking cameos. *This is often considered one of the biggest roles of the generic tree friends too date. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 93 Episodes Category:Origin episodes Category:Episodes with no deaths